It is often time consuming to access and review multiple items, e.g., message items, from a list view. For example, when a person typically accesses and views their email messages, the messages are provided in a one-dimensional list. Each message then has to be individually opened by using an input device so that it can be reviewed. This can be time consuming and involve many discrete server requests just messages can be reviewed.